


Ameripan Drabbles

by abomination



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been writing a lot of Ameripan lately, so I decided to put all my too-short-to-be-a-one-shot stuff all in one place! Mostly fluff and prompts I receive or find interesting~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

Kiku had to admit, he was a bit nervous. Okay, maybe not a bit because his hands were shaking like crazy. 

“A-Alfred-kun?” He said in voice that was smaller than he wanted it to be.

Alfred turned around from where he was rummaging around in his locker. “Oh, Kiku. Sup?” He looked as he usually did, with a goofy grin on his face.

“Um, I...” Kiku fidgeted nervously under his gaze. He brought the chocolates he had made from behind his back. He had spent all night perfecting them, he was pretty sure he even neglected doing some English homework. ”In Japan it is customary on this day for women to give chocolate to the men they, uh, like. I mean, there is a such thing as “obligation chocolate”, but you’re not, I mean, here.” He shoved the chocolate into Alfred’s hands. He didn’t get to see the surprised expression on his face because he turned on his heel and ran off down the hall.

“Kiku, wait up!” Kiku turned to find Alfred sprinting over to him. He, himself, was about to start sprinting, but the chocolate that stained the corners of Alfred’s lips made him double over in laughter. 

Alfred stopped right in front of him with a triumphant smile. “Finally caught you, I’ve been chasing you around all day.” 

When Kiku’s laughter finally subsided, he straightened himself. The memory of earlier plagued his mind, causing pink to flood onto his cheeks. “I’m sorry about earlier...”

“You ran off before I could thank you.” Alfred said. 

Kiku thought he had forgotten about the whole thing until Alfred began to speak again.

 “Oh! In response to what you said earlier…in America it’s customary to shower the person you like with gifts and take them out to dinner and stuff. 

“Oh, that’s nice.” He wondered if Alfred actually listened to anything he said back there.

“So, I was thinking...since we’re only teenagers and I’m, like, super broke, would you like to go for ice cream instead of dinner?”

Kiku’s eyes widened in surprise. “Alfred-kun...”

Alfred looked away sheepishly. He let out a nervous laugh. “I know pretty lame, but...I like you, Kiku. Like, a lot.” 

Kiku pulled a packet of moist towelettes from his pocket that he kept for lunch clean up. He pulled one out and stood on his toes so he could reach Alfred’s face. Kiku gently cleaned the chocolate from his face with a smile. “Of course I’ll go eat ice cream with you, Alfred-kun because I like you a lot too.” When he was finished cleaning, he placed a small kiss on Alfred’s lips. 

The two spent the rest of the afternoon at Antonio and Romano’s Gelato shop. Alfred begged Kiku for his chocolate recipe until he promised to make him some soon.


	2. Unconventionally Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr~

“Hey, man, I really appreciate you staying after to clean up!” Alfred exclaimed excitedly.

“It’s nothing, really,” he replied. It’s not like Kiku _wanted_ to, though he did find Alfred’s company a lot more bearable than everyone else’s (if not he wouldn’t have shown up to Alfred’s Christmas—or Xmas—party). Him staying after for cleanup was just out of curtesy since everyone else left him here to deal with the mess.

And it was a huge ass mess. It was expected, of course, Arthur was never one to hold his liquor and _that_ never went well, especially with Alfred and Francis around. Gilbert thought it would be a good idea to start a miniature food fight with his older brother Ludwig, so there were multicolored stains on the walls and floor.

Alfred lowered the music to a level where it was only a murmur and busied himself with putting away the leftover food. “Man, I can’t wait to have leftover turkey sandwiches, it’s like Thanksgiving Part Two—or Three,” he said to himself more than anything.

Kiku smiled to himself, leave it to Alfred to be that happy about something as simple as leftovers. It was, to say the least, endearing—if not, cute.

“Hey, Kiku?” Alfred asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah, Alfred-kun?” He yelled back. Usually it was a strain on his voice to do such a thing, but that food fight managed to piss off more than those involved.

Alfred came back from the kitchen, he took off his glasses to clean them. “Does this mean you’re staying the night?”

Kiku paused his sweeping. He hadn’t really thought about it. “I guess, if you don’t mind.”

Alfred grinned, putting his glasses back on his face. “It’s not a problem at all! To tell you the truth I was hoping someone would, I bought a new horror movie and I’m kind of too scared to watch it by myself…”

Kiku resisted the urge to sigh. Of course he would get stuck watching lame American horror films during the holiday. “Sounds fun,” he lied through his teeth.

The two went back to cleaning, Alfred recounted the story of how he came across the film. Apparently, he had found it in a five dollar bin at the local Walmart. They were just about done, Kiku had went to go put away the broom in the storage closet and when he came back, he stopped right in his tracks.

“Alfred-kun, what are you doing,” he exclaimed as he ran towards the American. He was taking down the mistletoe from the entrance to his house. Didn’t he know that was bad luck?!

“Wha—?” Alfred turned on his toes as Kiku launched himself at him. They both fell to the ground, Kiku landing on Alfred’s chest. “What’s wrong, dude?” He asked looking down at the other man whose face was red with embarrassment. Maybe he acted to rashly.

“It’s bad luck,” he mumbled, getting up off of Alfred.

Alfred got up from where he landed on the floor and extended a hand to Kiku. “What is?”

“Taking down the mistletoe after Christmas celebrations.”

Alfred rubbed the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. “Oh, wow. How did I not know that?”

“I’m sorry about knocking you over, I may have overreacted,” he replied sheepishly.

The American placed a hand on his shoulder. “No need to! You saved me from bad luck. You’re, like, a hero. Just like me!”

Kiku threw back his head in an attempt to stop his impending headache, when he froze at the thing about their heads. “Uh, Alfred-kun?”

Alfred followed suit, looking up. “Oh,” was all he said.

The mistletoe dangled above their heads.

They looked at one another, Alfred grinning and Kiku looking as if he were ten seconds from exploding.

“Well, I guess I’ll do it since you saved me, my hero.” Alfred winked.

Kiku backed away, his face a bright pink. “Uh, that’s not necessary, I mean—alright.” There was no way he was going to say no to that look on Alfred’s face. It was just too cute.

Alfred took of his glasses and leaned in, planting a soft, chaste kiss on Kiku’s lips. Kiku thought his heart was going to burst from his chest. Okay, maybe he did think more of Alfred than that he was just cute and even though he was childish his lips _were_ pretty damn inviting.

“Uh, Alfred-kun?”

“Hmm?” He said, putting on his glasses.

Wordlessly, Kiku removed Alfred’s glasses for him and leaned in.Ttheir lips met for another kiss, this one longer. He relaxed into it, letting Alfred wrap his arms around his waist. He ran his fingers through Alfred’s hair which felt so different than his own while Alfred took the opportunity to slip his tongue between Kiku’s lips. Kiku felt a moan escape him as Alfred pushed him up against the wall of the entryway.

When they pulled apart, Alfred grinned. “So, you are staying the night, right?”

Kiku nodded without a word.

Let’s just say…Kiku probably got himself out of watching crappy horror movies.


	3. Lazy Date Turns to a Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an otppromts prompt on tumblr. It went something like "your otp was planning on having a picnic, but it rains so they have a meal in bed and cuddle"

Kiku drew back the curtain and looked out the window. An audible sigh escaped him.

“So much for having a picnic. And I had prepared the pickled plums.”

 Alfred came from behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and planting a small kiss on his head.

Don’t worry about it. We could always just spend the day inside, maybe watch a movie or two. It’ll be fun, babe. I promise.”

Kiku hummed happily at his suggestion. He usually wouldn’t let Alfred eat in bed, mostly because he was a messy eater, but today was the exception.

“I’ll go unpack everything and bring it to the bedroom. You go pick the movie.”

Alfred’s eyes lit up automatically at the prospect of choosing the movie. The other man narrowed his eyes.

“And no ridiculous American horror, please.”

It’s not that he minded the constant clinging and cringing when they watched them, it was getting Alfred to go do things by himself afterwards. Memories of the time he had to go with him to the bathroom while he peed flooded Kiku’s mind. He definitely didn’t want a repeat of that.

He unpacked all the food, which were a mixture of Japanese and American. Kiku had made his usual favorites like pickled plums and rice balls, while Alfred made sliders and potato salad. Alfred had somehow also managed to sneak in several bags of chips and cookies. If it were any other day, Kiku would have thrown them out for the sake of Alfred’s health, but today was different.

When he returned to the room with the food on a tray, Alfred was already sitting with his back against the headboard. Kiku handed him the tray and settled down next to him.

“What movie did you pick?” Kiku asked Alfred as he plucked a pickled plum from the tray and ate it.

Alfred couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Ju-on.”

Kiku almost spit out his food. “What? Didn’t I say no horror?” He glared at Alfred.

“But I really want to see it,” he whined. “Plus it’s light outside, I won’t get scared.”

“That movie made you sleep with the lights on for an entire week.”

Alfred smirked as if he were remembering something pleasant. “That was the American version,” he quipped.

Kiku pointed at the screen. “You know, I would actually say this is a lot scarier.”

Alfred put a hand on Kiku’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Kiku. I’ll be fine.”

Kiku gave up, he already learned the blond’s mind was hard to change. “Fine, but I am not going to watch you pee again.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Alfred repeated lowly as he pressed play.

Kiku had to accompany him to the bathroom again that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ju-on is the original JP version of "The Grudge"
> 
> request stuff @ rivaaille.tumblr.com!


	4. Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the otpprompts prompt of person a dedicating a song to person b on the radio

Alfred slammed a hand on the steering wheel in frustration.  _Damn traffic_. He was definitely going to be late to work now. Today was not his day, was it? He tipped his head back, feeling a headache coming on.

It was his first day off in weeks that coincided with Kiku’s and they were going to spend the day wrapped in one another’s arms and  _possibly_  have lazy morning sex. 

Instead of that, Alfred was called into work by his boss—it was something about paperwork. Apparently he had misplaced the fuchsia papers and the pink papers, which lead to everyone freaking the hell out.

So, Alfred had to nearly peel himself from his bed and make his way to work.

Kiku was understanding and made him breakfast while he got ready. Alfred knew he was disappointed though, Kiku just never expressed it like he did, with grumbling and mild complaining. 

“It’s your job, you can’t just not go,” he remembered him saying. That was true, he just couldn’t not show up. The country would fall apart if he did, well, probably, he didn’t exactly know if that was true.

Alfred made sure to give him a kiss on his way out because only God knew when he going to be done with work.

“ _And we are back, ladies and gentlemen, with a requested song here on JWK station. This one is from Kiku Honda—very interesting name by the way—for Alfred F. Jones. The song is Fly Me to The Moon by Frank Sinatra, a very romantic choice there.”_ The voice announced over the radio.

Alfred looked at the radio in shock as the song began to play, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. Slowly, a grin spread across his face.  _Our song. He requested our song._

Alfred hummed along to the song when it played, suddenly perfectly fine with the possibility of being late.

He just couldn’t wait until he had Kiku in his arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts @ rivaaille.tumblr.com


	5. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain Au where Kiku and Alfred are coworkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my prompt game with miss-lestrudel (she writes bagginshield and gerita fics, check her out). It was her prompt and it had to be a rain au with a manditory "sharing an umbrella scene." I fucked up real bad with this one and don't really like the outcome, but I have so many canned rain au fics and wanted to keep the game moving so sorry in advance~

Kiku sat waiting anxiously in the lobby of the office building. He was surely an idiot, wasn’t he? He didn’t understand how he could manage to forget something as important as checking the weather before leaving the house. Maybe it was due to him getting too used to the beautiful weather of this new location, that it lead to him assuming it would always be like this; he didn’t know, but all he did know was that now he was stuck waiting for this rain to end its reign of terror.

“Kiku? What are you still doing here? I thought you took the train home?”

Kiku turned in the direction of where of the familiar voice was coming from. Alfred was walking from the elevator with Arthur, their boss and apparently Alfred’s longtime friend. He rushed to the Japanese man’s side, the same childish grin plastered on his face.

“I-I may have forgotten my umbrella,” he was embarrassed to admit his own stupid mistake.

Alfred checked his watch then pouted his lips like he usually did when he was thinking—especially when he did math, Kiku noticed. “The train’s probably not going to be back for a while. Want a lift home? I have a pretty sweet ride, Arthur rides with me all the time.”

There was a sound of protest from Arthur, who was not a long ways off, getting some coffee from the coffee maker.

Kiku smiled. “That would be great. Thank you, Alfred. I’m really sorry though I can’t believe I forgot something so important.”

Alfred put a hand on Kiku’s shoulder and Kiku was pretty sure he jumped. He still wasn’t use to Alfred’s lack of boundaries. “Don’t sweat it! I always forget stuff like that, Arthur always has to send me a text reminding me.”

“Even then he still forgets it, can you believe that?” Arthur was heading towards them with his coffee in hand. Kiku knew he hated coffee, but knew he would drink it if he had no choice.

“You send your text too early and I watch the news and just…forget, okay?” Kiku chuckled politely as Alfred attempted to defend himself.

Alfred took out his keys and twirled them around his finger. “On y va?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You need to stop hanging around that French asshole. You almost sound as pretentious as him.”

“Calm down, just because he made fun of your cooking once it doesn’t make him such a bad person.” Arthur scowled, but Alfred ignored it, turning his attention to Kiku.

“Ready?” Kiku nodded and followed Alfred as he left. Arthur trailed behind them.

Alfred opened his umbrella and he gestured for Kiku to join him under it. He did, not without saying his thanks.

The trio walked across the main road with caution and reached the almost desolate parking lot. Alfred’s car was towards the back.

“I guess you parked so far back because it’s your form of daily exercise.” Arthur remarked slyly.

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Says the guy who owns a gym membership he never uses.”

Alfred’s car was pretty sweet indeed. Kiku didn’t know much about cars, but this one definitely looked as if one needed amazing credit and money to buy it.

Arthur subconsciously reached for the door handle of the passenger side. “Oh, wait,” Arthur muttered, removing his hand from the door handle. “Kiku you should sit in the front since you live closer to Alfred, right?”

Alfred nodded before Kiku could refuse. “Yeah, Kiku. You take shotgun.”

They all entered the car, which was decked out with black leather seats and the new car smell that Kiku loved. Alfred pressed the button that turned on the car and the engine revved to life in mere moments. Kiku had never owned his car since he was so used to taking the public transportation of the city, so he couldn’t help but be impressed.

“Awesome, right?” Alfred smirked at him and Kiku nodded wordlessly. He felt pink lightly dusting his cheeks and he wanted to scold himself.

Alfred was…not a very safe driver. He drove at an alarming speed, there were several times when Kiku and Arthur yelled for him to stop before he got them killed. Well, it was Arthur who did most of the yelling, Kiku just kept this terrified look on his face and he was pretty sure he was going to vomit when he got home.

He had slowed down visibly when Arthur was dropped off though, taking his time and actually using his breaks in a timely matter.

“So, Kiku,” he started slowly.

“Yes, Alfred?”

Alfred glanced at him then back at the road. “Are you…seeing anyone?”

“Uh, seeing?” He asked, not really getting the question.

“Like, dating someone. Are you?”

Kiku could feel the heat rushing to his face. “U-Uh, well, no. I’m not. Why?” He couldn’t keep how flustered he felt from his speech. He wondered how Alfred could keep himself composed while asking such a thing.

Alfred cleared his throat. “No reason.”

The rest of their ride was in silence as Alfred made his way slowly and skillfully through the streets. Finally they reached their destination, a small apartment building on the corner.

“Thank you, Alfred. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you—“

“How about a date?” Alfred interjected, smiling at Kiku.

“W-What?”

Alfred sighed. “I would really like to go on a date with you.”

Kiku’s heart was pounding. A date with Alfred. He was certainly very attractive and his childishness was certainly endearing at times, but why would he want to go on date with an older boring man with no cool car and a small apartment?

“I-I guess that would be really nice.” Kiku finally found his voice again.

Alfred smiled brightly. “Great, I’ll text you the details!” Kiku nodded, unable to hide the smile forming on his own lips. He was about to open the car door when Alfred stopped him.

“Here, even if it’s short walk,” he handed over his umbrella to Kiku. “Don’t worry, I have an extra one in the glove compartment.”

“Thank you. I’ll talk to you later, Alfred.”

“Mhm.”

Kiku waited until he was behind the doors of his own apartment to start laughing. He was going on a date with someone and it was Alfred of all people. Silly, funny, childish, cute, unintentionally sweet Alfred.

It was all too surreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammar/spelling mistakes let me know and comments/kudos are cool~ Don't forget. I'm always open to prompts on my Tumblr


End file.
